


the glass

by Lack_of_Common_Sense



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Shh, creep-o-factor 4/10, it does not rhyme but it is a kind of poetry, it's ok, platonic desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lack_of_Common_Sense/pseuds/Lack_of_Common_Sense
Summary: It's an experimental drabble - pretty much a handful of scattered thoughts, arranged in a way so that it's potentially aesthetically pleasing. Nothing steamy is going on here. It's just... poetry? I think?





	1. the glass glistens

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware that the lowercase is a part of the whole thing. It's meant to be that way. My Shift key is not broken.

_the glass glistens_

he’s here again.

no, that would be i.

he’s told me numerous times  
to never set my foot here again.

he chases me.

and i run.

we run together.

we play this game of cat and mouse.

we’ve been playing it for so long  
i’m not sure who of us is the mouse  
and who is the cat.

i _want_ him to chase me.

he yells my name and adorns it  
with countless insults.

they fall on my ears  
and ring through the streets  
like precious jewels  
attached to a fragile thread.

i call him teasingly as i run.

tirelessly.

endlessly.

the streets are dark.

he seems bestial  
in the light of the street lamps.

we run.

i want to catch my breath

but i have to keep going

i need to escape

escape

flee

before he catches me

before there’s more to regret

before this turns any more bitter

any more laughable

i can hear my heartbeat

it’s exciting

my blood is boiling

what if he catches me?

what…

 _after_ he catches me?

escape

run

you don’t need to breathe either, right?  
you love to chase me.

you’re doing this _for_ the chase.

you yell my name  
even though  
you barely have any air left in your lungs.

come.

try harder.

we run.

together.

more

more

i want him to catch me

but if he does,  
the game ends  
and what will become of me then?

_the glass cracks_


	2. the glass cracks

_the glass cracks_

i’m tired.

i’ve escaped again  
but i’m tired.

he’s gone  
and so is the thrill.

somehow

as i stand here, catching my breath

somehow

i need to remember

i need to keep in mind

that it is he who keeps me so alive.

it’s his relentless nature

entertaining

electrifying

so very fascinating.

it is he whom i want to know better

more

more and more

until there’s nothing left to know

until he yields

but he’ll never yield,  
and forever we shall dance  
on this chessboard.

he’s mine.

regardless of what he wants

regardless of whom he obeys

regardless of the way   
threads of fate might weave  
our blood-stained tapestry  
of life

nobody else can have him   
the way i do

so ruthless  
so hateful  
so very full of naught but scorn for me

but

love and hatred are   
but two sides of one coin

a silvery coin blackened from one side  
covered in blemish  
caused by pain

he hurts  
and so do i in the way i look at him  
through my closed eyes.

he yearns for something he cannot reach.

and so do i  
in the way  
i look at him.

_the glass breaks_


	3. the glass breaks

once more

once again have i found solitude  
in the way he looks at me.

my pulse quickens  
and my throat is suddenly parched.

once more

once again have i found solitude  
in the way i think of him.

glorious in his crudity,  
there’s nothing sane left in him  
when he goes after me.

to me and only to me,  
he bares his soul  
to let me see his true nature.

once more

once again have i found solitude  
in the way he thinks of me.

his gleaming eyes,   
full of unconditional hate  
glare at me through the bars  
of the gate i’d closed on him.

he could break it down.

he could.

any second.

but i understand that he won’t.

it’s his bestial nature  
what makes him unable  
to escape the cage  
he keeps himself in.

he’s going to give me a head start.

over

and over

and over again

even though he wishes  
to grab my throat  
and squeeze   
with all his inhuman might,  
he won’t.

because

he’s the same

because

he, too, doesn’t want  
this chase to end.

hey, shizu-chan

i’m right here

you could just reach out  
and wrap your fingers  
around my heart

and crush it

as you’ve been doing  
for ages

try and catch me

and then i’ll be the one  
to kiss the insults  
off of your cooling lips

_the glass shatters._

_the glass shatters,_  
and you can’t escape anymore.  
you’re mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part. I'm not sure if there are going to be any other related works. I hope you could enjoy it, though, at least a little bit.


End file.
